Four dimensional 31P NMR spectra of normal human brain are beingacquired on a 1.5T Siemens clinical MRI/MRS system at theUniversity of Chicago, and are being processed by the SLIM and GSLIM algorithms to reveal variations in phosphorus metabolitesbetween and within gross regions of the brain, differences betweenwhite and grey matter, and changes as a result (cont'd.) Highlights:We describe a method of displaying the relationship between MRspectral data and an MRI-derived 3-D model of the same subject'sbrain surface. In this way, biochemical abnormalities in the MRspectra can be localized with respect to specific gyralconvolutions (e.g. those associated with movement and sensation),which are best identified on 3-D brain models. This wasaccomplished by retrospectively registering spectral data and MRimages, acquired with different head coils. The highly resolved MRimages were used to identify the brain surface in the poorly-resolved spectral data and to produce a 3-D rendition of brainsurface metabolite distributions. This was then integrated with anMRI-derived 3-D model of brain gyral anatomy. The method wastested on P31 spectral data from a phantom and from a